The Japanese Across The City
by LgoesWhee
Summary: Heracles is A simple Greek, but then a Japanese moves in, and his emotions go haywire. Will he be able the call the Japanese his own? Follow his quest to make Kiku his in this Fanfiction ! Rated 'T' for now. Greece/Japan AU
1. New Girl?

A/N: Yay~! Chapter story! Chapters are a bit short but that's because I like to skip around and such~~~

Disclaimers are at bottom as to not spoil anything that happens in the story. This is AU, so they are not countries in this one~. To make things clear the setting is in Greece, in a smaller less crowded city, that has lots of fields, and ruins and such. WARNING: This is going to be a Yaoi, which most of us know is smexy times between two guys. It will be a very fluffy one at first, but by the 10th to 20th chapter or so the rating will need to be 'M'. IDK when it'll happen, depends on how fast the story goes. If you don't like it, please leave now, and forever hold your innocence. … Still here? Good then enjoy reading this GiriPan.

* * *

Chapter 1: New girl?

The sun glinted burning the unsuspected Greek's eyes. Hissing with annoyance he blinked several times before his green hues adjusted with the light. Sighing, he reached his arms up over his head effectively popping the joints. He flexed his fingers much like a cat would with her claws. He then sat up from his sleeping area in his found ruins. Rolling his left shoulder he sighed happily when the sore muscles shifted creating a low rumbling noise instead of a loud pop like his wrists and elbows would have. He could feel it, today was going to be a good day.

Glancing around his surroundings everything seemed peaceful, but a little quiet. It began to worry him. Where were the soft cat calls? The gentle mew of new born kittens? Jumping up, he called for feline friends. "Daisy? Athena? Kitties? Where are you?" His tone wasn't his usual quiet; it was loud, much like how his voice would get with his enemy Sadik, but more gentle. He received no answer. Dread quickly rose is his heart. Had his cats abandoned him? He couldn't bare the thought.

The, as if out of nowhere he could hear gentle laughter, as well as someone speaking in a foreign tongue. He identified it as Japanese. Twisting he trekked over in the direction the voice was coming from; their back was turned to him, talking to… his kitties! That lifted a heavy weight off his shoulders. Turning his attention back to the figure, he examined the stranger. Loose jeans lung to their waist, a girlish sky-blue for the back pockets, (N-not that he was staring or anything!) and a darker navy for the denim, he took note that the stitching was white, and very pretty. (Again, not like he was staring!)

_She must be new_, was his first thought. She was wrapped in a yellow hoodie, he couldn't make out what the sewn circle eyes and the strange mouth with the jagged teeth were going on the hood, but for some reason it seemed strangely familiar. Had he seen it on the internet or something? Maybe. The hood was off showing off pitch black locks, or at least a very dark brown if you don't count black as a hair color. Dark purple headphones covered her ears, making a few strands of hair messy, showing just how short it really was. So short, in fact, it cut off right at the nape of her pale neck, which was half way covered by the tight fitting jacket. He longed to see what this girl looked like from the front. Dare he say it, she was hot.

A meow forced him out of his thoughts, one of his cats, Athuna, was pawing playfully at his Converse. Leaning down he lifted her by her scruff, and craddled the white and black cat.

"Hi kitty," he scratched her behind one of her white ears, rubbing his nose lightly on the feline's forehead.

"Excuse me," he lifted his head at the sound of the girls voice. She was removing her headphones off of her ears as she looked straight at him. Her lips were pink and thin, her skin had the look of a glass dolls', and her bangs chopped short, in a perfect line, fluffing out in just the right way. Big chocolate eyes stared up at him, waiting for an answer. She wasn't hot anymore, she was down right beautiful. He couldn't find his voice, it was cheesy but she took his breath away. She lifted her head cutely, slight confusion clear on her face. He bit his lip and stuck his hand out.

"Uh, I- I'm Heracles Karpusi, Karpusi means watermelon you know," he said a bit to loudly, cursing his stupidity.

"Honda Kiku, Kiku means chrysanthemum, I'm very pleased to meet you," her voice was soft and gentle, it just added to her beauty. Heavenly. _Okay! Stop spacing!_ He scolded himself. Putting on a lazy smile, he grabbed her tiny hand and gave it a shake. _Wow her hand was soft..._ He pulled away soon, he didn't want to seem that he wanted to hold her hand like that- (it was obvious he really did) that kind of behavior would most likely make this girl dislike him, maybe even creep her out. Her name was lovely too, it sounded great even in his head. _Kiku_. He kept silent to think about it. Kiku began to wring at her wrist, he could tell she was uncomfortable with the sudden silence. Swallowing he opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted. "Well, Hera-san, it was nice to meet you but,-" his heart dropped, this girl was leaving "- I would like to go back to my new home, my elder brother is a worried man," Kiku said gently. Letting out a sigh, 'Hera-san' smiled kindly at her.

"Don't worry, Kiku. It's no problem at all, it;s just... not many people move in over here so no one is ever new," he shrugged. Kiku blinked a few times.

"Oh. Well. I have a big family, and we could use some help with setting up ... um ... would you maybe, you know, come with me and help us out?" He made a bounce, sending Athuna to jump out of his arms and onto the grass with a thump and a annoyed meow of disapproval.

"I would be happy to help!" He stated.

Kiku nodded, "Let's go then, shall we?"

* * *

A/N: Okay! That's the first chapter of The Japanese Across The City! I worked hard on this and hit many writer's blocks on the way, just like I am right now with chapter two of this fan fiction 'Kiku's family?'  
Oh, and Kiku is in fact MALE in this fan fiction, Heracles just doesn't know that yet. It's a give away sense at the top I put YAOI. durr hurr.

Disclaimers: I don't own Hetalia, nor Matryoshka. (That was Kiku's jacket BTW) I will never own either or those, but I do proudly have some Hetalia merchandise~~.

* * *

Chapter Two Preview:"Kiku!-" came the whiny voice of the newcomer "- Yao-ge has been starting to worry! You said you would be home by two! It's two fifteen! Da-Ze!" Kiku let out a frustrated sigh, although she didn't appear to be angered by the other. Heracles tilted his head though, a simple fifteen minutes isn't that long.

Bye Loves~. See you in the next chapter? Review please~.


	2. Kiku's Family?

A/N: All right guys! Here it is! Chapter two of The Japanese Across The City! I got some awesome reviews for the first chapter and I was surprised to as the least, I wasn't expecting more than two reviews, and I got them so quick too! Thank you all~~~~! Okay, Remember, Disclaimers are at the bottom so nothing in the story is spoiled. Onward to the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2: Kiku's Family?

The gravel on the side walk crunched under his feet as they turned onto Kiku's street. It was a long-ish trek but it didn't bother him. After all he had taken much longer walks with his mother before she disappeared. He glanced at Kiku.

"Which one is yours?" He asked her.

She licked her lips, "It's the one with the two moving trucks in front of it, see, the pretty blue one." He looked up finding it easy to spot. _Who else would have two entire moving trucks in front of it?_ It was a really pretty home, larger than most but you kind of have to if you have a large family like Kiku said she did. And with more people you would need more stuff, which explained the two moving trucks- instead of one like a normal family of six or less would. The blue was pretty, which pleased him; though it wasn't one of his favorite colors, it wasn't a color he hated.

Smiling, he looked down at her, "It's really nice." His voice was calm and his eyes were half lidded in a sleepy manner.

She bowed a bit, "Thank you."

"Kiku!"

A sudden mass shot from the home, the brown, white, and blue blur tackled her to the rough graveled sidewalk. Heracles blinked, too shocked to react. Finally, it hit him, someone had _tackled_ Kiku. A gasp was heard from the small girl as the wind was knocked out of her, Heracles staring right at the pile. "Kiku!-" came the whiny voice of the newcomer "- Yao-ge has been starting to worry! You said you would be home by two! It's two fifteen! Da-Ze!" Kiku let out a frustrated sigh, although she didn't appear to be angered by the other. Heracles tilted his head though, a simple fifteen minutes isn't that long. Said newcomer stood to his feet. A long curl stuck straight out of his brown locks, his build and height even compared to his very own. To tell the truth, Heracles was surprised, he had never seen an Asian as tall as this boy. He opened his mouth to speak, but once again, Kiku beat him too it.

"Im Yong Soo! Is that any way to treat your elders?" She was on her feet, her fists balled up. Wait. Elder? Did that mean, Kiku, who looked barely fourteen was older than this 'Im Yong Soo', who could have easily been sixteen? Impossible… Then again… it did come straight from her mouth… He shook his head to clear his thoughts; there was no need to pry on it. That would get him nowhere.

Im Yong Soo let out a whine, "Come on Kiku! I'm not unpacking all of your manga! I know what you read!" Kiku sputtered, a heavy blush covering her cheeks. Im Yong Soo gave her a smirk, "Oh yeah, I know about your Sensitive Por-" Kiku made quick work of shutting her brother up by slapping her hand over his mouth. Heracles raised his eyebrow. _What exactly did Kiku read? _A loud pop behind him made him jump like a startled cat. Kiku let out a shriek, covering her face with her hands. "Hey Hong, got you firecrackers?" Im Yong Soo waved at the person behind Heracles. Heracles turned, coming face to face with another Asian, this one only slightly taller than Kiku; a blank expression was on his face, and he had, Heracles noticed, rather thick eyebrows. Hong nodded slowly, holding a large bag full of the item. That was already two of Kiku's family members, and he already thought they were rather strange. This was going to be a long day for Heracles.

"Im Yong Soo? Is Kiku back?" Heracles turned at the sound of another voice, this one coming from inside one of the moving trucks. Another person popped into view. This one… Well, let's just say he wasn't wearing a shirt. That was the only way Heracles could tell this person was in fact a male, for he had long hair in a ponytail thrown over his shoulders, and he was holding onto a large box that looked a bit too big for him to be carrying. Heracles felt the urge to help him, but stayed his ground, partially worried that the other man would freak out if a person just came up to him and tried to take his box away from him. "Oh, Kiku, aru! There you are, I've been worried, your fifteen minutes late you know, you're not usually late for anything; I thought someone snatched you up. You're too cute for your own good, aru," he man said.

Kiku bowed, "I apologize, Yao-nii, I wasn't aware of the time, I brought a new friend with me, he said he would help us out with settling in." Kiku waved her hand to Heracles, a small smile on her face. "As you can see, I wasn't taken anywhere for you to be of worry, I was with Heracles, I met his cats first though."

Im Yong Soo whistled, "Looks like Kiku's got a crush, I knew you liked buff guys." Kiku slapped her hand over her brother's mouth again.

"What kind of men I like has nothing to do with it! He's just a friend," she claimed, her face flushed.

Hong chuckled quietly, "Yeah, for now anyways." Kiku's blush got heavier. Heracles couldn't help but blush as well.

"Everyone, quit misbehaving, We have stuff to unpack, everyone else is doing as I told them. Kiku, help your sisters with the dishes. Be careful with them! They were had made!" Yao huffed, turning and depositing his box in the large home.

Kiku nodded to Heracles, "Let's get started, hai?" Heracles nodded, and he unpacking begun.

* * *

A/N: There you have it! chapter two! Heracles met part of Kiku's family, but he still has more to come. Poor Heracles...

Disclaimers: I don't own Hetalia or the manga Korea almost blurted out, you'll have to find out what is was yourself though~~.

Preview: It was rather confusing, he could tell they all we're not the same type of Asian, it was so clear to him, but they said that they were a family. Another question that nagged his mind was where were their parents? The only father figure that was shown to Heracles was Yao, and he wasn't even that old! They were a rather strange family indeed.

To those who reviewed, thank you!

See you all in the next chapter! Look forward to it!

Review?


End file.
